Talk:Sack of Random Junk
We need more Info on this.Omanhunter 11:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Also might suggest condensing the reward items so that it doesn't become cluttered quickly, i.e. not specifically detailing how much of a particular item recieved. Ying Tze 12:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::But that's what Wikis do, specifically detail stuff. ::A table should be capable of making it purdy e'nuff, possibly show/hide if people want. A F K When 15:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: I got chromatic scales, parchment, dryder webs, skale fangs, stone and ornate grawl necklaces, and fetid carapaces. I think it may be just any trophy item and a couple of different materials.-- 05:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Cores? Got 2 Destroyers Cores from bag :o http://img253.imageshack.us/img253/5982/cores.jpg Got 2 Superb Charr Carvings from that bagg Tidiness, semirandom quantities I think we're going to need a drop table with rates soon, based both on the increasing variety of discovered yields, and the fact that the exact number of items given appears to be somewhat random. I've seen chat notes of people getting 4 destroyer cores, verified someone getting 3, and an existing report here claimed 2. -- 09:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : I think you can get any monster collectable in the game tbh =\ I just got 4 skale fangs. Docta Jenkins 09:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :: 5 vaettir essence that time. Docta Jenkins 10:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) What more items are accepted? Sweets: Chocolate bunnies are accepted. 03.25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) TRuffels is accepted Stacking issue? I just opened a bunch of these sacks and got, among other things, 10 piles of elemental dust (not all from one package). After I opened all 72, I began sorting them among my various storage characters, and when I already had some of an item I got (like Vaettir essences), I added the ones from the package to the stacked ones in my inventory. It all worked nicely, until I got to the Piles of Elemental Dust. Now, I already have 47 on a storage character. I got 10 from the sacks. However, the two do not stack together. If anyone wants to see in-game, just pm me at Ailina Havalii. I'm pretty sure that they should stack, just like all of the other contents of the sacks. So is this a bug? And is it possible that the same bug exists on several other items from the sacks? I know I already put away a bunch of things from both the sacks and the parcels, and had no problem. So yeah, sorry about the wall of text. :) Ailina 16:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :The official wiki is a better place to report bugs, since Anet will actually see it there. All we can do is say, "Yep, dat sure is a bug, dat is." :This one has already been reported: GWW:Feedback:Bug_reports/Miscellaneous_bugs#Elemental_Dust_from_Random_Junk —Dr Ishmael 19:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) So Is this a comprehensive list of the materials nick wants? :Seems like it now. The drops list probably isn't, though. RoseOfKali 11:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC)